We Are A Family!
by Angelbetu
Summary: When we are away we are mere Actors...when we come together we are a family :) A Tribute to CID on its 23rd Anniversary although without CID ;( BUT they r always in our hearts naa...


**Yesterday was CID anniversary...23rd anniversary**

**On this occasion I had written something..a mere one shot**

**Might be few of u had read it on my Instagram Page...for rest of the CIDians..I m here to present it..hope u all will like it..**

**Its based on Actors of CID..not the characters...**

**Hope it give some happiness to u all...**

**Once again..**

**Happy Anniversary CID :)**

* * *

**We Are A Family!**

A phone was buzzing from past few minutes when finally he grab it and a smile spread on his lips...He picked it up and attached it to his ear..

"Haan Daya"

Daya closed his eyes in happiness listening the same ABHIJEET'S tone which he was hearing from more than two decades although now its not that much often...

"Aditya..kal free ho kya"

Aditya smiled as he too want to ask this from Daya but acted like not understanding anything: Kal kya hai Daya...kuch khas hai kya

Daya jerk his head in disappointment and answered: pata nahin kaun wo bhala insaan tha jisne kaha tha ki Aditya bohot hi seedha saada aur shareef hai

A whole hearted laugh escaped from Aditya's throat giving a beautiful smile to Daya too who told him in straight tone: Kal 10 baje pick karne aa jaunga mai

Aditya: haan bhai mai ready rahunga..par baki sab ka pata thikana maloom kia hai ki nahin

Daya: Gupta ji ka tum karo...Satam sir ka main karta hoon...Freddy ko to sath me pakad lenge...

Aditya: Aur Ansha

Daya: Ajay ko laga dia hai kaam par wo use aur (cutely) Tarika jee ko kidnap lar layega

Aditya adding spices to his friend's naughty talks: Accha Tarika jee bhi aa rahi hain

Daya pulling his leg: Bhabhi aas paas hain kya

Aditya: accha Daya kal milte hain..Byee

Daya: are Abhijeet yaar suno to but the call was disconnected with a haphazard reply as "Kuch nahin sun na hai mujhe"

Daya smilingly look at his phone murmuring: Kash humesha Abhijeet bula paata...khair koi baat nahin ye kya kum hai ki hum sath hain

...

...

"Sir Aditya sir aaye hain"

A man almost jumped at his place: kaun aaye hain...

Servant repeated again: Jee wo Aditya sir

He closed his novel quickly and almost run outside literally giving a warm hug to his visitor...

"What a pleasant surprise Aditya...aaj yahan achanak..sab theek to hai"

Aditya sitting on the couch lying their: Bus na Gupta jee..pata to hai hi na aapko

Gupta ji with lovely smile: To Mukhiya jee bhi aa rahe hain kya

Aditya: unke bina CID me patta bhi nahin hilta Doctor sahab...and a loud happy laugh escaped from both sides

...

...

"Arey Daya ye kya tum kapde to change karne do..."

A cute innocent voice hit their ears: Haan Daya kraka Dadu ko kapde change krwa do..unko Acp Pradyuban bnake le jao

Daya taking the little Yuvan in his lap and tweaking his nose sweetly: Yuvi beta...apke Dadu kuch bhi pehnein humesha handsome lagte hain..lagte hain na.

Yuvan: Haan wo to hai Daya kaka.. Dadu u r looking rockstal

Acp sir just smiled at both if them where one was a kid and other was having the heart if the kid...

...

...

"Kya Gupta jee..aapko aaj hi sara sajna sawarna hai..abi Daya sir aa gaye to toofan machayenge"

Gupta jee: Kya Aditya tum bhi bacche ko badnam karte ho

Aditya: bacche nahin hain wo janab abhi dekhiye aate hi...(listening horn voice from outside) lo aa gaye mahaprabhu..sath mein bade prabhu bhi honge...jaldi chaliye yaar..(seeing his face) ab ye wig lagane ki kya padi hai aapko

Gupta jee turning towards him after getting satisfied from his look: Are bhai CID family ka 23rd birthday hai...Salunkhe lagna to chahiye na mujhe...tum bhi to ye coat pehen kar aaye ho na

Aditya: accha baba theek hai ab chalein

Gupta jee: haan chalo maine kab roka

Aditya nodding his head in no: Salunkhe bante hi Salunkhe ki aatma bhi aa gayi inke andar...he was thinking all this when again the horn voice echoed and he jumped on his feets running quickly otherwise his buddy will keep on creating the noise pollution

Aditya came out and Daya too jumped out from the driving seat giving a warm hug to his partner who smiled seeing the same Inspector Daya look and that smile become more broad when he noticed the same color combination...

Aditya: ab kaise pata kara

Daya: Arey meri bhatijiyan hain na..unhe kum mut smjho..sab khabar deti hain mujhe...aur ab (in hurry) baitho jaldi..andar mahabharat chalu hai...is se phle yuddh hone lage nikalte hain

Duo sit inside the car where already oldie duo were busy in arguments hence both decide not to interfere and start their own never ending talks...

Car stopped in front of a complex and Daya dialed a number: Freddy kahan ho

Freddy sir: Aaya aaya..tum pohnch bhi Gaye

Daya: to aur kya..ab jaldi bahar aao...nahin to late hone ka saara ilzaam tumhare sar hoga

Freddy sir: wo to tumhari or Aditya ki adat hi hai...sab ilzaam mujh par daalna

Meanwhile Shivaji Sir intervened as: Daya koi ro raha kya

Freddy: Daya tumne speaker mode karke rakkha hai naa...( Daya gave a naughty smile to Aditya who jerked hid head) ruko aakr batata hoon tumhe to...

Soon the journey ends adding Freddy sir in the car in mid and finally, they are on their destination...

The SET of CID...their CID bureau...

Ajay sir was already their along with both the girls..all of them shared a warm hug where Shivaji sir asked the most important question: Arey BP kahan hai...Aditya phone to lagao jara

"BP yahan hai Acp sahab..."

All turned around and saw their whole unit their along with Singh sir...tears of happiness appeared in some eyes and some of them including our Duo and oldie duo succeeded to kept the moisture in their eye core only...

Daya to lighten the mood: Ab sab yahin khade rahoge chalo andar...bohot kaam hai

Aditya in emotional tone: haan itne din baad bureau jo aaye hain...chalo sab...

And the whole CID Family went behind both of them to decorate their bureau,celebrate this togetherness and relive those 22 years once again, offcourse with each other.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Plz let me know**

**Tata..milte hain IKB2KP mein**


End file.
